Destructive gossip
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The newspaper club has gotten popular. But how and at what price? Rated M for rape now.
1. Chapter 1

The president of the newspaper club stares out the window while sitting in his chair. "Our stories are not getting any attention from our readers. We need to make it more juicy, publishing the secrets of everyone at this school one person at a time. We will add a few lies but this should get our newspapers selling."

"Yes sir." His two assistants salute to the newspaper club president.

"Get out there and get me stories and photos but don't let anyone know it's you."

The two assistants race out into the halls leaving their president snickering and laughing with evil.

**AN:**

**Short prologue but meh. It is just the start. Chapters will be longer.**

**I know I have other stories to finish but I wanted to do this one right away and couldn't write until doing this one so yeah.**

**Review! They bring smiles!**

**Kaoru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I was bored and decided to buy a school newspaper to burn but I noticed an interesting looking coelom. So I started to read. It's short but interesting.

_The schools jokester stuck in a gumball._

_The school jokester Gober found gum in his hair and tried to get it out but got his hands stuck, next he tries his feet and the same happens. After struggling for a bit he finds himself in a ball covered in gum. And that is when he was stuck in a sticky mess literally. Now he shall be known as the guy with the gum on his bum._

_Article written by R Roboto_

Under the short coelom is a picture of Gober all tangled in gum. Gober has died blue hair and his eyes are brown. He wears an orange button up shirt and yellow skinnies outside of school but when in school of course it's the school uniform. He loves to be funny.

I laugh softly. "Gum on his bum."

Hikaru enters the room. "What are you laughing at?" He notices me holding the newspaper. "Isn't that the school paper? Why do you have it?"

I manage to stop laughing. "I was going to burn for some enteranment when I noticed this." I show him the coelom.

He reads it and ends up laughing. "Oh man. I didn't think they could ever publish anything good."

"I know." I laugh with him.

"Gotta tell the others." He whips out his cell and texts all of his friends about the coelom.

I put the paper aside and lay back on me and Hikaru's bed.

Maybe the newspaper club does have a chance if they continue posting juicy gossip and funny things.

**The next day.**

I leave the club room after the host club and as I am walking out of the school I see a crowd at the newspaper stand.

Hikaru comes over to me holding a newspaper. "Hey Kaoru the newest R Roboto article just came out." He opens it up and shows me.

_Gemini lesbians._

_The Gemini friends Speckle and Maxine are actually gay for each other. The two were caught kissing and going out on dates. They are not sluts but cheaters and liars. No one can hook up with them anymore because they have taken each other. They are also said to be getting married, who wants to be with a lesbian couple who lies to us? _

_Article done by R Roboto._

Underneath is a picture of the two girls in what looks to be a make out session.

They are the school sluts and popular because you can fuck them whenever and however you want.

Speckle has long, soft red hair and it goes to her shoulders. Her eyes are the clearest blue color and she always makes herself look 'gorgeous.'. She has the big boobs and wears a ton of makeup. Also in her bag she carries sex toys and sex things.

Maxine has the long blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. In her hair she has a brown streak on the right side of her head. She has hazel colored eyes, she also wears tons of makeup and makes sure she looks 'gorgeous.'. No matter what she wears. Her boobs are half as big as Speckle's but they are still big.

"It's not funny but sure is interesting." I comment.

"I know! Who knew and I even saw a ring on Speckle's finger!" Hikaru grins. "The school paper sure has gotten popular because of the one coelom."

"Yes." I nod in agreement. "Now lets go home."

We walk towards our limo and talk about any topic that comes up as we are driven home.

"So Kaoru when are you thinking of finding someone to date? Got anyone in mind?" Hikaru leans back and folds his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Hm. Never really thought about it but maybe it is time we take a look around for someone." I think about it.

"Haruhi is the one I am going to go after as usual." Hikaru proudly smiles. "She will be my girlfriend."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Oh come on its obvious she likes Tamaki."

Hikaru just glares at me half-heartedly. "Oh shut up."

I grin and when we get home I rush out of the limo and into the mansion.

Hikaru chases me but I lock myself in the bathroom.

"Ha! Can't catch me in here." I call to Hikaru on the other side of the door.

"Cheater." Hikaru snorts.

I laugh and open the door. "I wi-" I am suddenly tackled to the ground by Hikaru out of no where.

"Gotcha!" Hikaru cheers.

We lay on the floor laughing.

"Hey Kaoru come with me." Hikaru gets up and goes to our room.

I get up and follow curiously.

He pulls a small box out of the drawer.

"Hikaru?" I watch him.

"Here." He hands me the box.

I open it and see two matching chain bracelets with an engraved circle charm on both. One says '#1 Lil bro.' and the other is '#1 Big bro.'.

This makes me smile. "Hikaru…." I pick up the big bro bracelet and put it on Hikarus left wrist. "You are my number one big brother."

He smiles and puts the lil bro on my right wrist. "And you are my number one little brother. Now no matter what happens you can always remember that you're the best brother and friend I have."

I throw my arms around him. "Thank you and you are my best brother and friend ever."

He hugs me back. "Welcome. Love ya lil bro." He kisses my forehead.

"Love ya too big bro." I kiss his cheek in return.

We share a smile but our little moment didn't last long.

Hikaru's phone starts to ring and we both look at who is calling him at this time.

It's Haruhi.

He instantly answers and starts talking to her while walking away from me.

I leave the room and sit in the living room examining the bracelet Hikaru gave me.

Looking at got me thinking about what we were talking about earlier.

If I was to chase after someone then who would it be?

I don't feel anything no matter what content I look at with girls, I don't even get hard when I look at naked girls in magazines.

Maybe I am gay. That has to be it.

I let go of my bracelet and turn on the giant T.V.

It's on a romance channel. The guy is watching another guy with a dreamy look. The guy he is watching is actually pretty hot looking.

The guy that I think is hot has brown hair that goes to his eye brows on his right side and shorter in the back. He has brilliant green eyes and has snake bites. He is wearing skinny jeans, a black white and grey plaid button up shirt that is only buttoned up half way. His shoes are black sneakers.

I feel my mouth fill with extra spit and my pants start to get tighter.

There is no other explanation. I am gay.

**AN:**

**Chapter one done!**

**More to come and I am sorry but I am not good at writing newspaper articles. **

**Kaoru.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day neither Speckle or Maxine showed up at school.

I am wearing the bracelet Hikaru gave me.

I begin to look around at the guys at our school. Not watching where I was going I run into someone and we fall to the floor. Raising my head from a guys strong chest I look up at who I ran into. "I'm sorry." I manage to say before become speechless at the sight of this guy.

He is taller than me and I reach up to his chest in comparison. He has black emo like hair and has kind looking amber colored eyes that fade to a gold like color at the lower part of his iris's. He is strong and staring me in the eye.

I gulp and force myself to crawl off of him.

He sits up and pulls me close kissing me.

My eyes widen but I feel pleasure shoot down my spine.

He pulls away. "I'm sorry." His voice is really sweet. "But I couldn't help myself. You are just so beautiful and your lips looked so kissable. Names Lucky. You must Kaoru because you are so cute." He looks down and blushes. "How would you like to go out with me?"

My heart feels like its flying. I nuzzle his neck. "Yes."

"Thank you." He wraps his arms around me and picks me up.

"Hey!" I squeak.

"So cute." He rubs our noses together. "Lets ditch school and you let me take you out on our first date."

I blush softly. "Okay."

He carries me out of the school.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The host club is closed today for next months planning. However Kaoru isn't going to show up so Hikaru will have to fill him in later.

Kyouya types on the computer.

Haruhi was sent out to get the newspaper for us to read the R Roboto coelom.

Speak of the devil. Haruhi bursts into the room. "Guys R Roboto did an article on one of us!"

Tamaki rushes over and swipes the paper. He opens it and starts reading out loud. "Mori. The tough and silent or the softy. Mori was sitting in an abandon classroom and sowing. Not only that but he was looking at spa pamphlets for nail painting and a facial. He shows to be exactly like a sensitive girl underneath his tough act."

Mori is frozen and staring at Tamaki with slightly wide eyes.

Hunny rushes over and hugs Mori's legs.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up on his nose and thinks this over. Most likely they are going to go after the whole host club.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I blush as I see the most romantic restaurant. "Here?"

"Yeah. You deserve the best." Lucky smiles down at me and I smile back.

"You are just a sweetheart." I touch his cheek gently.

"Your sweetheart. And only yours." He leans into my touch.

I manage to crawl out of his arms and stand next to me.

He takes my hand and leads me into the restaurant. "Table for two." He tells the person at the front desk.

"Yes sir." The guy gets two menu's and leads us to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

On the middle of the table is the kind of candle stand that Nekozawa has but it has red hearts all over the candle holder. The candles are lit and add a little more light to the dim lighting in the restaurant. It has the setup of the romantic dinner.

Lucky pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." I go and sit down.

He pushes the chair in just the right amount. Then he goes to the other chair and sits.

The waiter pours red wine into the wine glasses as the front desk guy puts the menu's in front of us.

This is going to be a great date, I already can tell.

"Order whatever you want Kaoru." Lucky smiles at me. "Money is meant to be spent on you."

I blush and shyly smile at him. "That's really sweet of you to say. But we can't forget about you angel."

He reaches over and gently puts his hand over mine. "You are the angel my dear. The most beautiful angel that is ever known and will ever be born. Don't worry about pleasing me because just being with you is enough for me."

Commence the giddy feeling.

I blush darker and don't know how to respond to that.

He pulls his hand back. "Now go ahead. Anything you want. Name it and it's yours."

He is really amazing! Not to mention really really sweet.

**AN:**

**Awwww! So sweet!**

**I must thank my friend Juice river and Thomas who both gave me ideas for Lucky's personality. They are great, specially Juice river. :3 Juice is a real sweetheart and a true angel. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Sadly there is more pain and embarrassment coming. **

**Kaoru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No one's P.O.V.**

While Kaoru and Lucky are sharing dinner in the romantic restaurant, the host club were splitting up to go home.

Tamaki's foot suddenly slips out from underneath him and he falls backwards into the shadow kings arms.

The shadow king looks down at Tamaki and lets Tamaki touch his cheek.

"Thanks. Nice catch." Tamaki smiles.

The shadow king drops Tamaki onto the ground. "Yeah whatever." He then walks away.

Neither of them see a shadow disappear around a corner.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After dinner me and Lucky head out for a nice walk.

Lucky puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. "If you ever need me I'll give you my cell and I will always answer." He reaches into his pocket and hands me a sheet of paper with his cell and home phone numbers on it.

"Thanks. I'll give you mine too." I find a scrap of paper in my pocket and Lucky hands me a pen. I take it, write my number down and hand it to him along with the pen.

"Thank you my dear." He kisses my hand then takes what I am giving him.

This makes me blush.

"Allow me to take you home." He offers. "Lead the way." He blushes slightly. "I uh don't know where you live."

I pat his head. "That's alright come on." I take the lead to my house.

**No ones P.O.V.**

A dark figure begins to write with a malicious grin on his face. He adds a photo to his well written master piece and hands it in to get published. Also adding the other articles he had for them. They had recently decided to have at least two R Roboto gossips in each news paper to get more gossip in faster.

The newspapers begin to fly out into stack from the printing area.

This is the time to get everyone who never bought a newspaper before back.

The next day.

Tamaki brings in the newspaper and opens it to R Roboto.

What he sees there makes his eyes widen and rush to the club room.

"Mommy!" He cries for Kyouya and drops the newspaper by Hunnys feet.

Hunny picks up the newspaper and reads. "Kyouya and Tamaki, best friends or lovers? The two were caught acting very affectionate to each other while alone in the school. This comes to show that the two are together."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Hey guys. **

**This is just a warning! **

**From here there will be rape!**

**Don't like don't read okay? **

**Don't say I didnt warn you!**

**For the rest of you, read on.**

**Kaoru.**

Hunny bursts angrily into the newspaper club room.

It is empty.

"Mori. Find out where they went." Dark Hunny growls.

Mori starts to look around. No one did this to their friends! No one!

Hunny walks around looking for a sign as to where they are only to spot a newly printed newspaper for tomorrow with three new columns on R Roboto. He picks it up and reads them.

The first is about Haruhi. The title is 'Haruhi. Gay or a girl?' Then it shows a picture of Haruhi while changing and in her bra with her back turned.

The second is about Hikaru. The title is 'Hikaru is an out of control prankster.' Then it shows a picture of Hikaru pulling a huge prank on someone. Hikaru was scaring one of the adults with a fake body and a lot of blood.

However Hunny knew a lot about contacts and wigs so he could this was just someone dressed as Hikaru to pull off the prank if it was even one.

The third is about Hunny himself. It shows a picture of his dark side and the title is 'Hunny. The cutie or a killer?'

Hunny instantly drops the paper catching Moris attention.

Mori rushes over and picks up the paper reading it. "They wont get away with this." Moris grip tightens on the paper.

Hunny nods then loks up at Mori. "Is what they say about me true?"

Mori shakes his head. "No. Its lies."

Hunny nods and looks angry again. "Lets find these bastards!"

They begin to search the school for these losers and lowlifes.

**Meanwhile…..**

Kaoru shakes and cuddles with his brother. "Why would they publish a lie like that?"

Hikaru strokes Kaorus hair. "It's a lie Kaoru. A lie those bastards wont get away with." Hikaru really wanted to find the news paper club and R Roboto to kill them all slowly and painfully for doing this. But his brother needs him right now and he refuses to leave his closest friend and family stay alone hurt like this.

Besides Hunny, Mori and Kyouya are all out hunting them down.

Haruhi is calming Tamaki down.

Kaoru buries his face in Hikarus chest and inhales his brothers scent. "Hikaru…. I know you want to join the others. I think I'll be alright." Kaoru looks up into his brothers eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru makes sure while staring into Kaorus eyes.

Kaoru nods and lets Hikaru go. "Go find them. For me and for you friends. I forgot something in the class room. So if you need me look there first unless it's awhile later."

Hikaru nods, stands and rushes out of the club room to go help in the search.

Kaoru stands and goes out the doors to head towards the classroom.

The halls seem empty and Kaoru makes it the classroom, going right in and going towards his desk. The lights are still on.

The door closes on its own and when Kaoru goes back to open it, with the book of homework he forgot in his hand, he finds it locked.

"What the?" Kaoru tries to force the door open. "Whats going on!?" He finally gives up and looks around for another way out. "What am I going to do? No cell since its in the back of the club room and im alone here." He slides down the door till he sits on the floor and sighs. "Why is this happening to me?"

Suddenly there is a bang in the room.

Kaoru quickly jumps to his feet dropping the book. "Whos there?" He looks around for anyone but doesn't see anything. "Maybe it was a bird flying into the window?" He wonders.

"Or maybe it was us!" A voice chuckles.

Kaoru freezes, he knows that voice! The big bully…. The one jumping to any chance to pick on anyone! Jack Kated! Jack is a football player. He has short black hair, tan skin and bright brown eyes with streaks of silver in them. He is slightly taller than Kaoru and of course wears the male Ouran uniform. Jack is in his second year.

Kaoru turns his head to the side. He sees Jack and Jacks little 'puppy' Sam who is in Jacks class.

Sam is another guy, he used to be bullied and beat by Jack since Elementary. Sam is right in the middle between Haruhis height and Hunnys height. He has blonde hair that's to his shoulders but pulled back into a pony tail every day. He has bright blue eyes and pale skin. Sam is a cross dresser some times and everyone knows he is so it doesn't matter that he wears the girls uniform or sometimes the male uniform. Right now he has on the male uniform. When the two started their first year in high school they became friends in the way the Sam follows Jack around like a lost puppy. Still unknown why though. Jack has been turning Sam into a monster like him, slowly.

"What do you want with me?" Kaoru tries to be nice but knows this is about what was published in the paper.

"A little birdy told us that you're a gay whore." Jack moves closer and Sam silently moves around to come at Kaorus side.

Now Kaoru is trapped between the two guys, a wall and a corner that he could stupidly run to. However he is smarter and doesn't do that.

"Your friends and brother are all busy. We made sure theyd stay away from this part of the building." Jack snickers. He advances more and so does Sam. Jack grabs Kaoru by the collar and pulls him close. "I bet you are in heat now aren't you? A little whore like you would be." Jack slams Kaoru down onto the floor hard.

Kaoru gasps in pain.

"Faggot." Jack taunts and moves to flip Kaoru to his hands and knees.

Sam moves to his knees in front of Kaoru.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I shiver as I think I know whats coming next. I had seen it in a few crime shows I watch every now and then.

I Kaoru Hitanchiin am about to be raped!

I scream but all I get is laughed at for it by Jack. I keep screaming for help and tears well in my eyes. "PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" I beg and scream. "HELP ME!"

"Its useless." Jack smirks. "No one can hear you."

Hands….. hands are all over me… removing my clothes and touching me roughly in 'places.'.

I whimper and try to escape but each time I try I am either hit hard in back with something hard or scratched so hard I bleed.

Soon I hear the sounds of pants zippers being puuled down in fornt and behind me.

I shut my eyes tightly and let my tears flow heavily.

"Stupid whore." Jack snickers then thrusts his member up my anus!

I scream in pain as he tears through me.

But my scream is silenced when another member is thrust into my mouth.

"Suck." Sam demands.

I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want this from you guys!

Jack is pounding into my making me bob my head on Sams dick.

I hate this! I hate this!

I whimper hoping this will be over soon.

Sam is gripping the back of my head as the thrusts from Jack keep making me bob my head on his member. "Oh Jacky. How is our little whore?" Sam purrs.

"Tight." Jack laughs. "Hes fucking tight love." Jack leans over and whispers in my ear. "Say one thing about me and Sam together and you'll end up selling your body in a whore house." Jack threatens.

I shiver and whine. My whines make Sams crock vibrate in my mouth.

Sam pushes my head down and makes me take more of him into my mouth until I am gagging. He holds my head there and starts to fuck my mouth. "That's our little whore." Sam smirks.

I try to block out what is happening but its really hard to.

The pain in my back side, the member in my mouth. Not to mention the hands on my…. Touching me.

I feel so disgusting and used!

Out of no where I feel warmth spread through me body and salty thick warm liquid fill my mouth.

"Swallow bitch!" Sam orders, not taking out his member as he finishes emptying himself and wont until I swallow so I do.

But after wishing I had just been left there to choke on it and die.

Jack and Sam pull out of my mouth and anus then do up their pants.

"See you next time. Loser." Jack laughs then opens the door, leaving the room with Sam.

I curl up on the floor and try to cry only to find I am dry of tears.

Why did this have to happen to me?

**Luckys P.O.V.**

I walk down the halls when I notice that Kaorus classroom door is open and the lights are on.

Wonder who is there.

I go over and peek in only to find a certain ginger hair boy curled up naked and shivering. "Kaoru!?" I rush over to him and bring him to my chest.

"L-Lucky?" He manages to stammer out

I can tell hes weak. "Shhh… Itll be okay. Im here now." I start to dress my poor Kaoru.

Who ever did this will die! And die again and again no matter what they become in the after life. Even if its dust I'll burn that dust then burn the ash that comes from that dust.

I pick up Kaoru and race him over to the infirmary to see the nurse packing to go home. "Nurse! You have to help him!" I beg as I show her Kaoru.

"Oh my word!" She gasps and drops her stuff rushing around to get everything ready after seeing Kaorus condition.

His face is tear streaked, his eyes are red from crying and since I only put on his white shirt on properly leaving the tie and blazer undone. Spots of blood have started to seep through from where the scratch marks are.

"Lay him down on the bed." The nurse instructs.

I do as I am told and take a step back from them as she starts to work on him.

The door to the infirmary opens and I turn to see Kaorus brother enter.

The nurse is too busy to notice.

Hikaru looks around then our eyes meet. "Do you know where the News paper club is? Or did you join them?"

I shake my head. "Listen I love your brother and no way would I be a part of a group who hurt him." I explain.

"You like my brother?" Hikaru sounds surprised.

I nod. "Yes I do. Names Lucky." I glance back at the nurse who is still working on Kaoru.

Hikaru tries to see what the Nurse is doing from his spot at the door but the Nurses body and my own block his line of vision. "What happened?" He asks.

I look down at the floor. "If only I had known and gotten there earlier I could have saved him!" I sigh. "I went past your guys classroom only to see the door open and light on. I peeked in and…. And….." A tear falls down my face as I internally blame myself for not protecting him. "I found Kaoru. He was obviously raped by someone. He was also hurt." I let myself cry. "I cant believe I didn't know this would happen!"

Hikarus eyes widen and he races in to kneel next to his brother, holding his brothers hand. "I'm sorry Kaoru! I should've made you stay at the club room or come with you!" Hikaru cries.

The nurse looks sympathetic at Hikaru. "This is neither of your guys fault. Hiakru I need to treat him so I need you to stand away like Lucky please. You can be with him all you want after that."

Hikaru hesitantly backs away with his head lowered.

After awhile the nurse looks to us, scared. "He needs to go to the hospital now!"

My and Hiakru exchange worried and scared looks.

"My limo is already here and waiting outside now." I offer.

The nurse nods. "Yes. Take him to the hospital right away." She writes a quick note then hands it to Hikaru as I pick Kaoru up. "Give this to a doctor there. It'll tell them what I have done to help."

Hikaru takes the note then me and him rush out of the room towards my limo.

Please live and be okay Kaoru!

**AN:**

**Oh my gosh! I feel soo sad after writing that! **

**Please forgive me!**

**Kaoru.**


	6. Chapter 6

We make it to my limo and hop in.

"To the hospital now!" I demand as Hiakru closes the door.

The driver nods and starts driving as fast as he legally can.

I hold Kaoru on my lap and let Hikaru hold Kaorus hand.

We sit there in silence for awhile then Hikaru speaks up.

"So far of what I have seen you are a good guy for Kaoru. Just not sure if hes into guys." Hikaru mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"You know I already tested that. I took him out on a date already, we made it official and planned to tell you but then…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Hikaru nods sadly. "I see."

After that for the rest of the ride we are silent.

We make it to the hospital and me and Hikaru rush out of the limo into the hospital.

As soon as we rush in and a doctor sees Kaoru passed out in my arms they get us in immediately ad take Kaoru off to help him also taking the note from Hiakru.

We have to wait in the waiting room and we wait there for four hours, bored and worried.

I couldn't sit still and Hikaru paced till he couldn't anymore then I took over the pacing.

Finally a doctor comes over to us and we both look hopefully at him.

He looks at his clipboard then at us. "I am sorry to say we have some bad news. Hes in a coma."

"How is that possible? Just from a rape?" I blink confused.

"You see its whats called a traumatized coma. It can happen after a badly traumatizing event takes place. We don't know when he will wake up. Im sorry." The doctor bows his head.

I sit down on the floor and curl up with my knees to my chest. "Kaoru never deserved any of this!" I whine.

Hikaru looks at me then at the doctor. "Can we see him?" His voice seems to have lost all of its energy I normally hear his and his brothers voice with.

"Of course." The doctor nods and leads the way to Kaoru.

Kyouyas P.O.V.

I get a phone call and looking at it I see that it is one of the people that work under my family. So I answer it. "Hello?"

"Sir." The man starts. "I have some bad news about Kaoru. Sir." He takes a deep breath and pauses.

"Spit it out!" I demand, growing impatient.

"Hes in a coma and has been raped." The man says slowly as if scared something is going to happen to him, then again that's how he is everytime he gives us any bad news.

My eyes widen and I am frozen in shock.

Kaoru is not only in a coma… but was raped?!

"Okay I got it. We will be over there as soon as we can." I push my glasses up.

"Yes sir." With that he waits for me to hang up, which I do.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asks as he comes over to me.

"Something bad has happened to one of the twins and we need to get going to the hospital now." I sigh.

Tamaki and the others are frozen for a minute then they race to the door only to wait for me seeing as I am the only one who knows where they are.

Kaorus P.O.V.

I am floating… Floating in a star filled turquoise place. "Hello" I call. I land on a pathway of stars and look up to see someone coming towards me. I can't tell who it is though.

Suddenly Haruhis mother stands before me. "Welcome Kaoru. I've been waiting."

I look around then I stare into her brown eyes that are a lot like Haruhis. "Where is this place? Why am I here? Whats going on?" I ask her desperately.

She smiles gently. "All in good time but for now follow me." She turns back around and starts walking back the way she came down the path of stars.

I blink then follow her, she slows her pace till we are walking side by side.

Small silent videos of my life appear like little T.V.'s that seem to just whoosh into place around us.

"I've been watching you. Knowing that one day you will be ready." She glances at some of the videos as we walk. "However I wish this meeting had not been because of a rape."

I shiver at the memory and that dirty used feeling arises in me once again.

"You face more trouble on the road ahead. However there is one thing evil humans can never take away from you. You're innocent and non-tainted spirit. A spirit any demon would die to get their hands on. Listen. There is one person just trying to get his hands on your soul and use it for their own purposes. The right choice can lead to you staying alive and the wrong one will lead to your death."

The small videos end and we are walking on a path of stars with just the turquois starry sky.

We stop waking.

"Kyouya?" I look at her questioningly.

She doesn't look at me, but instead faces the never ending path ahead of us. "I con not tell you but I can tell you one thing." She looks over to me. "For you are very special. The only one with nothing bad tainting your soul." She smiles then everything fades to black.

Whats this feeling? It feels as if where my heart should be it is hollow. A throbbing hollow space. Could this be the feeling of losing my soul if im not careful?

How do I escape this? How do I stop this from happening?

I suddenly am sitting alone in a dark room only lit by one light on the roof that glows red.

There no doors, no windows but tons of oxygen.

'Where do I go from here?' I think to myself as the memory of me being raped constantly plays through my head. I bring my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and placing my forehead on my knees. Sobbing. "Make it stop. I just want to go home. I wanna go home."

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"I wanna go home!" Kaorus voice echoes in my head. His lips hasn't moved but I could still hear him, hear his pleading voice.

I raise my head from the spot on the bed and look at Kaorus closed eyes. "Come back to me little brother. Come back home." I beg.

However nothing happens and Kaoru remains in his coma.

I look over to Lucky who has his head on Kaorus chest, it looks like he dozed off at some point.

The host club had been in here not too long ago and tried to comfort me and Lucky. But they couldn't stay.

Kyouya was nice enough to get us to stay with Kaoru for as long as we want while hes here. But of course Kyouya had to call our mansions to tell them where we are and why. After that he left.

I lay my head back down and start to drift off into the land of sleep.

Luckys P.O.V.

I can hear his heart beat.

He's so warm, So alive, so…pure….

AN:

Whew. Now that that's done!

Btw people tomorrow I will be going into surgery for my hernia. So I'll post as soon as I can but I have no idea whats going to happen tomorrow.

I love you all and if anything happens to me then I thank you for not only reading my stories but reviewing.

You guys and gals are all great!

Love.

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaorus P.O.V.

I close my eyes knowing im going to be trapped here for a little bit so I had time to think.

So many questions come to mind.

'How am I a pure soul? How is it not tainted? After everything? Was that a joke? My imagination maybe? What if I just heard wrong?'

"Argh!" I scream. "This is just making me more confused!"

Lucky's P.O.V.

There is a protective wall, like another soul wrapped around Kaorus true soul. It is tainted but that tainted parts has yet to reach his true soul.

I thought to have a perfect soul is impossible and out of everyone he is the one with it? I could have never guessed this!

A devilish boy…. No…..a devilish boy on the outside who hasn't gotten to his true soul as an angelic boy.

Now all I need to do is break through the tainted second soul like barrier and get to his true soul then I can take it for myself!

I smirk, showing my cannibal like teeth that I had kept hidden.

In truth I don't love Kaoru, its all an act and Kaoru is under the influence of a spell I put on him when he fell on me.

When we 'ran into' each other 'coincedentally' I put the spell on him by releasing a special scent only long enough for only him to smell it. With that he 'fell in love' with me.

Too easy really. But heh, I am not complaining.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I wish Kaoru would wake up, please wake up oh please.

Please, follow my voice like I did with you during Halloween when we got separated. Can you hear me?

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Suddenly theres a bright light.

I look up and see a small sphere with a lightning like shaped hat on top.

It's blue but it also has some blackish maybe dark blue spots as if the pureness is tainted.

I stretch out my hands as it falls towards me, it stops slowly falling and floats in my cupped hands. I bring it closer as it stops glowing soo brightly but still glowing.

Now that I have a closer look at I can see a little devil horns on the top and that it's a little rough around the edges.

I suddenly know what and whose this is!

It hits me like a ton of bricks of realization.

I pull it closer to my chest preciously.

This is my brothers soul, a soul that has always been there for me.

Through every twist and turn, through all hard times and through the joys.

A soul that's very precious to me.

I suddenly feel a tingle in my chest. I pull Hikarus soul away and look down.

My chest is glowing and Hikarus soul floats just out of my cupped hands. So I bring my cupped hands to my chest and suddenly something lands in them.

I pull my hands away from my chest and see something that looks like another soul.

However this one has a filthy like outside but inside I can barely see a non marked up blue soul that kind of like Hikarus but without any dark spots on it. This is my soul… but whats with the outer shell?

How do I get rid of it to let my true soul free?

Suddenly the outer shell cracks and cracks more and more. Till it broke, shattering all around me.

My real soul floats down into my hands and I stare at it.

It looks so pure, so innocence and now that I have a closer look I see two angel wings instead of devil horns.

My soul…. It was protected from being tainted by that protective shell….. That's how it stayed pure.

Hikarus soul moves closer and suddenly a new cleaner shell appears around my soul.

Now I get it!

Weither or not Hikaru knew it, he had been protecting my real soul from being tainted.

"Thank you." I mummer and look at Hikarus soul. "But it has been in hiding for too long. Let me have my real soul, not something I can make as my own. I don't mind if it gets tainted, it'll just mean I am human." I smile gently.

As if it understood me the new clean shell breaks.

"Thank you." I thank it and look again at my own soul. I bring it close to myself and let it go back into me.

When that's done Hikarus soul comes down and stays floating in front of me.

I reach towards it only to pause. "You should go back to Hikaru." I whisper.

"And you should as well." Haruhis mother's voice reaches my ears.

I look to my right to see her walking out of the darkness. "Hello again. This soul of your brothers is here to take you home. But be warned, there is still trouble lying ahead of you and now that you have allowed yourself to let go of the shield humans can taint your soul….you can taint it. However it is still early, meaning that the one after your soul may try to take it if you don't hurry and do the right thing. I know I said that no one could take away your pure soul but that was when you had the shield."

I smile. "Thank you but I must admit, protecting my own soul like it isn't going to get me anywhere. Let me taint it."

"You have grown up." She smiles. "Now when you wake up the trouble is still going to be there. Good luck. You face a rocky road ahead."

"Thank you for everything." I reach to Hikarus soul and it glows brightly, blinding me with its bright light. I try to cover my eyes and shut my eyes tightly but it doesn't really do much to help.

Luckys P.O.V.

Whats this!?

Kaorus soul is free from its shell!

Now it'll be tainted!

I must grab it and fast!

I glance to Hikaru while raising my head.

Hikaru seems to be asleep so I quietly reach for Kaorus chest.

Summoning his soul out to me.

I must hurry before it taints!

The glow on his chest starts but I quickly stop when I hear Hikaru stir.

I look over to Hikaru and see him shift but not wake. I look back at where I had been calling Kaorus soul only to see all my work to be gone! I growl lightly and am about to start again.

This time Kaoru shifts and his eyes flicker.

DAMN! I MUST GET IT EVEN IF HE WAKES BUT NOT LET HIKARU WAKE!

I reach out again and try to hurry up the calling of the soul.

It's almost in my reach!

Kaorus eyes open half way then he blinks and his eyes open fully. "L-Lucky…?" He gasps.

I ignore him and continue to try to get his soul out.

Weak arms try to push me away. "S-stop…" Kaoru begs.

"No." I smirk. "I must have it! I must have your soul!"

Suddenly a hard slap is delivered to my face, knocking me out of my chair and to the floor.

All my progress vanishes once again.

I rub my cheek, sit up and look to who had slapped me.

Hikaru is awake and is standing. His arm is raised in such a way to tell me that he struck me. His eyes have a hard glare. Behind Hikaru Kaoru is laying there in the bed and his hands protectively on his chest. "Get out of here" Hikaru snarls. "If I ever see your face again I will personally kill you."

Ever since Kaoru looked at Hikaru the first taint came into contact with his soul.

Its no longer the best soul out there, a soul that's priceless.

I snarl at the thought of it no longer being priceless. I spread my dragon like demon wings and take off out the window as I open it with my magic. I guess I'll have to go back on the hunt for a good soul to take.

Hikarus P.O.V.

That creep Lucky tried to steal my brothers soul! How dare he!

I hear a soft sigh behind me and I turn.

Kaoru is looking down at his lap with a strange look. "He tricked me. He used something on me to make me like him."

My eyes had softened when I looked at Kaoru. I sit next to him on the bed and put a hand on top of his hand. "It'll be alright. That creep will never touch you again. No one will with me around. I will protect you."

He looks into my eyes and smiles. He hugs me tightly. "Thank you Hikaru."

"Always and forever my little brother." I hug him back with a big grin. "You know soon we can get back to doing our little pranks and being the devils we are."

Kaoru giggles. "Yes agreed."

Jacks P.O.V.

I had been visiting the hospital to visit Sam's toddler sister who is here when I heard the faggot and his brother talking so I listened in.

"It'll be alright. That creep will never touch you again. No one will with me around. I will protect you." Hikaru says…. I think its Hikaru anyways.

"Thank you Hikaru." Faggot Kaoru says.

"Always and forever my little brother." The other says.

I stop listen at that point at start to walk away to where I had originally been heading for.

The bathroom.

But those words… I cant get them out of my head….. reminds me of me and Sam….

I enter the bathroom and start to relieve myself still thinking.

'Is it really worth getting in so much trouble? I mean I am always been yelled at by my parents for it and before I started to make Sam into a monster his parents practically spoiled him. Now they yell at him too…. And its all my fault….. Maybe I should try to bring back the angel in Sam…. The Sam I fell in love with…..'

I nod and finish up in the bathroom. "I will bring back my angel. Maybe he can also turn over a new leaf for me too." I say while drying my hands.

It wont be easy but it'll be worth it in the end… im sure…

No one's P.O.V.

Hikarus cell rings and he picks it up. "Hello?"

It's Kyouya. "We have taken down everyone from the newspaper club. All of them combined made R. Roboto. Haruhi and Tamaki are writing a letter from R. Roboto to say sorry for all the pain and embarrassment the news paper club gave the school. The news paper will be punished properly. How's Kaoru?"

"Hes alright. He woke up." Hikaru pats his brothers head as Kaoru listens in. Hikaru always had his cell loud enough so Kaoru could listen in.

"That's great. Now you two should be able to return to school soon. Profits are starting to drop." Kyouya sighs.

Hikaru and Kaoru laugh.

Typical Kyouya.

A week later.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Me and Kaoru sit in our limo just outside of school.

We are holding hands, Kaoru is shaking and tense.

I look worriedly at him. "We don't have to do this you know. We can always go find something better and wait till you're ready."

Kaoru looks to me and shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Just a little nervous."

I gently squeeze his hand. "I'm here for you and together we can leave if it ever becomes too much for you."

He nods and takes a deep breath. He squeezes back. "Lets do this."

We get out of the limo and start walking towards the school.

"Kaoru? Hikaru?" A voice comes from behind us.

Kaoru freezes terrified.

I whip my head around to see who is scaring my little brother!

Sam and Jack are standing there. Both are looking away as if ashamed.

Sam, who is in the girls outfit today, had been the one to say our names because Jack speaks up when I look at them. "We are sorry for all the trouble and pain we put on you." Jack clenches his teeth.

I can tell this hurts his pride but when Sam puts a hand on Jacks shoulder he relaxes.

Jack looks into my eyes. "I am guessing you are Hikaru by that look you are giving us." He clears his throat. "Hate us but hear us out. We are sorry for raping Kaoru. It wasn't right of us to. We are very sorry and accept if you'll hate us forever but can we ask for your forgiveness?" His head lowers slightly. He really is acting and sounds sincere.

Karou slowly and tensely turns to face them.

I snarl and leap for the kill but Kaoru pulls me back and Sam steps in front of Jack.

"Please." Sam pleads. "Please understand. Jack and I have turned over a new leaf. We are working on being good from now on."

"Sam." Jack says softly.

Sam looks back at Jack.

"Even with what we are doing the two have the right to teach us their own lesson. Especially me, since it was my own fault after all." Jack looks to the ground.

Sam hugs Jack. "Oh love don't blame yourself." He looks back at me pleading but waiting for my move.

"Hikaru I can tell that they are sincere. Let them go. Come on. Leave them be. Besides they would have never called each other love in front of someone without a threat if they weren't trying to be good." Kaoru pleads with me. "I may not like them like you right now but I think they have learned their lesson." He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Later we can prank them."

I look into Kaorus. "I guess." I lead Kaoru away from the two.

Kaoru calls over his shoulder to the two. "Better be turning over a new leaf!"

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I swear im shaking, im still scared of them but I can always get them back with a good prank.

The memories wont go away so easily and neither will the fear and bad feelings but I have Hikaru with me, so itll be okay.

Jack and Sam are finally seeing that being bad wont get you anywhere.

Right now that's okay for me. As long as I don't have to deal with them anymore.

Whatever is on the road ahead I think I can face them as long as I have Hikaru along side me.

Jack's P.O.V.

I pick up Sam bridal style. "Come on baby. Its class time."

Sam giggles and blushes. "Better get there on time." He snuggles to my chest as I carry him inside the building.

A new life full of happiness and love here I come.

The being bad act didn't really make me happy but now I can be happy with Sam…. Without being bad…. Well maybe not being bad in bed wont be the best but that's for the bed ;).

AN:

Whew!

With that it is done!

The rocky road ahead for Kaoru is just the recovery. J

I am sorry about any grammar and spelling errors. I need to work on that.

Especially the part where I am switching between past and present tense. :/

Sorry about that, I am trying to work on that.

Thank you for all the help to make my stories better.

Kaoru.


End file.
